Farfetch'd
A "Farfetch'd" is the nickname given to an unusual type of bird Pokemon native to the Pokemon Nation, being considered endangered, the bird is on the verge of possible extinction, with many trainers and safari zones nationwide attempting to save the population Physical Appearance A Farfetch'd is a small bird, typically possessing light brown feathers across it's sides, with white across it's stomach, It's beak is is long and bright yellow. A pair of black "eyebrow" marks lie above it's eyes. It's wings are somewhat short and have several large feathers extending from the tips. A Farfetchd's tail is small and oddly pointed in design, and it's feet are short and were once believed to be webbed, although closer examination has proved that Farfetch'd are not related to waterfowl in any way. A small tuft of random feathers stands atop it's head. A Farfetch'd occasionally hatches with a pinkish hue to it's feathers. Notable Abilities Fartetch'd varies drastically from other birds in several ways, first of all, this pokemon has parts of it's muscular and skeletal systems running within it's large wing feathers, thus giving them not only support and flexibility, but also the ability to grasp objects. The other difference, is what it typically uses it's movable wings to use, Farfetch'd are rarely seen without holding a form of thin durable plant stalk in it's wings, such as a leek, if such plants are not available, than it uses sticks instead, the Pokemon are given these stalks shortly after hatching, and are occasionally sighted using these stalks as a tool or even as a weapon for self-defense. As a trainer was supposedly attacked once by an entire flock of the Pokemon. The birds are also capable of most average flying type moves, including peck, air cutter, and Brave Bird, but also is shown to use it's plant in moves like Sword's dance and Fury cutter. Habitat Farfetch'd are migratory birds, in the wild, spending spring and summer as far north as the Sinnoh region, and during Autumn and Winter traveling south towards Kanto or Johto, occasionally, even Hoenn. Farfetch'd are also seen as far west as the Unova region, believed to have been possibly, alongside Darumaka, brought to Unovaian Colonists in the 17th century. The birds typically are spotted in forests and near bodies of water, most often lakes that are calm, without waves. Diet It has been scientifically proven, that even should it be starving to death, a Farfetch'd will never consume it's stalk, as it was provided to the Pokemon from hatching. In the wild, Farfetch'd typically feed upon grasses and fruits when dwelling in forests, while semi-aquatic ones are sighted diving for small fish in lakes, it should be noted that these Farfetch'd have significantly sharper beaks than their land-dwelling counterparts. Behavior The bird Pokemon is clearly a very protective creature, using it's stalk to defend itself and it's flockmates should anything harm it, even thought the plant-material is hardly effective. Farfetch'd live in small flocks that travel together and rarely part, each of these flocks have seven "Guards" who use their stalks to defend the remainder of the birds. Training Tips As previously stated, most Farfetch'd are proud defenders and thus, when first caught by a trainer, a Farfetch'd is often highly reluctant to obey it's owner, and will often try to return to it's flock, however, these groups are becoming rarer and rarer due to overhunting, and currently, it is recommended by the government of the Pokemon Nation that trainers eventually provide their Farfetch'd to a safari zone or similar organization devoted to Pokemon preservation. Category:Kanto Native Category:Pokemon